


unlikely but it totally happened

by Nahwei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahwei/pseuds/Nahwei
Summary: What if Tendou was the one who stepped in between little Tadashi and his bullies that day?
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 26





	unlikely but it totally happened

They snickered and jeered as they crowded before him.

“Your arms are so skinny!” One boy said.

“Here! Carry our bags so you can build some muscle!” Another said.

Tadashi lost his footing as backpacks were tossed his way. He landed square on his bum—surely to be bruised by the time he got home—and his palms stung from scraping the ground. _It hurts._ Tadashi couldn’t stop the whimper that left his lips. He bit his trembling lip, but a whine escaped, and his eyes welled up with tears.

Why didn’t these kids just leave him alone already? Why did Tadashi think they were going to be nice to him after offering to do their homework? Oh, how naive he was.

There was the crunch of gravel that signaled someone getting close. The snickering boys took no notice, though, instead continuing their nasty taunts.

“Oh? This is a sad sight.”

Tadashi looked up and saw a vibrant red.

“Hey, who’s that?” One of the boys asked, finally taking notice of the redhead with the spiky styled hair.

“Isn’t he that monster kid from Sendai?”

“Eh? What’s he doing all the way out here, then?”

“Hey! Buzz off, Monster!”

“Dude! He's a 7th grader!”

Upon hearing the ‘monster’ comment, the redhead’s face lit up. “Didn’t you hear?” His round eyes widened as he stepped forward. “The population’s wiped clean! And I’m really hungry!” He charged forward.

The group of boys shouted in surprise as they clumsily grabbed their backpacks and scampered away. “Freak!” They yelled, voices fading away within seconds.

The redhead snickered then offered a hand towards Tadashi. “You ok there?”

But Tadashi could only stare at the other, jaw slack as words failed to form.

The redhead frowned and took back his hand. “I’m not actually a monster, ya know,” he muttered.

With a jolt, Tadashi spoke up. “Oh! N-no, that’s not it—um, uh…” Tadashi was tongue-tied, unsure of what to say to his unlikely savior.

But the redhead simply shrugged and turned on his heels. “Welp, stay safe, Freckles.”


End file.
